


Starless Sky

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige and Massu enjoy Tanabata festivities together.





	Starless Sky

He has that old song stuck in his head from when they were younger, Tanabata Matsuri, and it won't leave so easily as he is walking next to Shige along the booths on this warm summer night around Tanabata this year.

Shige had suggested to come here since they happened to be in the area, and the other two have said their goodbyes already, having disappeared somewhere into the night. They had been playing the goldfish game, all four of them, until Tegoshi had began to clung on Koyama's sleeve more and more and Massu and Shige had subtly said their goodbyes, and now they were walking alone, just the two of them.

"I was thinking about that old song," Massu explained his absent mindedness to Shige and Shige just nodded, hands in the sleeves of his yukata as they passed by more booth, and Shige seemed to look at them with interest but in fact he was just glancing over, and not actively looking at them. He enjoyed Massu's company, especially on occasions like these when it was just the two of them exploring the world together or just letting it pass by. They didn't have to talk much, just enjoyed having someone there for the moment.

"What song?" Shige suddenly said and Massu was startled, having forgotten for a second that he had said something.

"Tanabata Matsuri"

"Ah that one. Nostalgic, huh"

"Indeed," Massu said as they seemed to have arrived at the end of the street where the booths lined up, the way leading into a darker side of the park to the station, or around the corner to the main street.

"It's a nice song," Shige said, stopping. They had seen every booth on the festival yet Shige didn't feel like going home, or, to be more specific, to return to his hotel room alone. Massu looked up into the sky.

"There are no stars to look at tonight, just like in the lyrics," he pointed out.

It was still warm outside, many people had come in yukata and cicades could be heard from the grass.

"It's a nice atmosphere to write," Shige suddenly said as his gaze followed Massu's, "I feel inspired"

"Go ahead then," Massu said, "you should take the chance when it comes."

"Partly it's also because you are here," Shige added with a voice as if he was explaining complicated math.

Massu hummed and turned his gaze to the other man. Shige looked stunning in his dark black and red yukata, mature and smart and incredibly attractive because he was so smart, not only looking smart, and Massu felt an urge to just pull Shige behind one of the booth and kiss him breathless.

"I do enjoy your company in any way," Shige explained and Massu smiled, also pulling his hands into his sleeves, his zori making clunky noises on the ground as he turned around to check if noone was looking and pulled Shige at his sleeve behind the booth.

"I feel like I'm 19 again, fooling around behind a booth at Tanabata," Shige joked before he felt Massu's plush lips on his own, and then there were gone as quickly as they had come.

"Finish what you start," Shige murmured with a dark voice, one that had Massu shivering and he felt himself being pushed against the wall of the booth with Shige pressing against him. This time, it was Shige kissing him, slow and hot and languid, and Massu hummed into the kiss before growling softly.

"My phone," he said, withdrawing just to pull it out from his sleeve where it was vibrating persistently.

"It's from Tegoshi. He says we should take our time and not dare to come back too early, they need the bath to themselves. Ugh"

Massu rolled his eyes as he put the phone away and Shige just laughed.

"This is awkward," he said but Massu smirked.

"I think we're able to create the mood again," he said before leaning in to kiss Shige again, long and hard.

It felt exciting to do this with the surrounding of a few lampions creating a dim light and Shige did feel like he was 19 again as they kept on kissing, sweet and sensual but with a hint of something deeper, something enticing.

The cicades were the only ones who knew where the two of them left off that night, and they didn't share that secret with anyone.


End file.
